Powerful Harmony
Powerful Harmony is an Ultimate Story spinoff written for the Ultimate Story. It takes place during the events of Ultimate Story 4. The story involves the main characters from Avatar the Last Airbender, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Aang, Sokka and Suki, being brought into the realm consisting of events from the Clone Wars series. This also marks the first appearance of critically important characters for the Ultimate Story, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala. This is one of Fanfictiondreamer's favorite fanfics that she has ever written and one that she is very proud of. The First Encounter The story started with Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi on Christophsis fighting the Heartless. Their weapons and powers were useless against them and the Jedi were on their last legs. Just then, Fox and his friends entered their realm and fought off the Heartless in ways that the Jedi never thought was possible. Despite them being able to fight off the threat, they were outnumbered. Things got worse when massive Heartless arrived. The 4 captains stood very little chance against the overwhelming threat but had to continue fighting until the Benders finish up the their mission. Eventually, the 6 fighters from the Benders' world were summoned and they got to fighting the Heartless immediately. All 4 of the Benders astonished the Jedi with their abilities to control and wield the 4 elements, but even they weren't going to fight off the threat by themselves. Soon enough, the 3 Jedi stepped up and utilized their abilities to help out the Benders. From there, the 2 different groups worked together to fight off the threat. After they finished off all of the Heartless, the Benders and their superiors had a chance to inform the Jedi of what was happening. From hearing everything that they told them, they agreed that they had to put their trust towards their new allies. They arrived on Coruscant where they met Padme for the first time. Shortly afterwards, Fox and his friends had to depart from the realm, leaving the fate of the Jedi's world in the hands of the Benders. And that's what began that story. Developing Bonds Shortly after the captains departed, both group got the chance to know each other. They chatted about themselves and what their world provided. The Jedi and Padme had the chance to learn about the terrible 100 year war that took place within the Benders' world, to which they could sympathize with the kids of that world and also felt sorry for the horrible conflict that they had to endure throughout most of their lives. A little afterwards, they received a call from the Clone troopers of the strange creatures, the Heartless, were attacking civilians within a nearby area, to which the Jedi left with Padme and the kids of the Benders' world to deal with. They arrived at the scene, where the Benders and Sokka and Suki demonstrated to their new friends that they were able to fight off against the Heartless, with the Benders displaying their Bending abilities, much to the surprise of Padme and the Clone troopers. However, the Jedi and soon enough, the Clone troopers realized that their new friends could not fend off the threat by themselves, so they jumped in to help them out. From there, they found that they stood a much better chance against the Heartless than before. Later on after the fight, the Jedi Council arrived and offered to return them group with them to the Jedi Temple, where they had the chance to get to know the kids of the Benders' world. The kids met with Jar Jar for the first time and had the chance to chat with the Council individually. After the kids were assessed by the Council, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme decided that they would fight along side the Benders no matter the circumstances before them, thus making them the new members of Team Avatar, with Anakin not being too crazy about the team name. Soon enough, the Jedi Council announced that they would bring forth their full trust to the Bender kids since they were the only ones who stand a chance against the Heartless threat and placed their new friends in charge of looking after them. Exchanging Intel About Both Worlds The next thing they did with the kids was educate them about much that is part of their world, starting with what's on Coruscant. They introduced them to the Senate of the Republic, meeting fellow Senators Bail Organa, Onaconda Farr, Riyo Chuchi and eventually, Chancellor Palpatine. Toph, however, received a very uneasy feeling about him when she stood near him, something that she didn't like. They learned much about droids, such as Sokka not being able to handle them, but Suki could, they even had a chance to chat about the different things that are contained within the Benders' world, with the kids feeling very much like a fish out of water within the Jedi's world. The next thing they had a chance to learn about was the Jedi Order. Also, they found out a lot about the Jedi and their unique powers as well as the mysterious energy around them known as the Force. The Force is what gives the Jedi their unique abilities and they are able to sense out a lot that occurs throughout the entire galaxy, such as the Heartless appear within their dimension as well as the Benders' arrival. Soon enough, the Benders went on to telling about the unique cultures of their world, such as the customs of their different nations as well as the sources of their powers and the first teachers of their Bending abilities. They also had the chance to introduce a special friend; one that they had lost during the terrible war: Princess Yue, who is now the new spirit of the moon within the Benders' world. Encountering the Sith The Jedi eventually got the chance to show the Benders the unique lifestyle they have of living in space. However, before they had the chance to learn much, they were bombarded by Separatist cruisers and were force to land in one of them. The Benders got the first taste of the Sith's power when they came face to face with the Jedi's enemies and the leaders of the Separatists, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous and, of course, Count Dooku. All 3 adversaries were shown to be very strong, but they were caught off guard by each of the kids' unique abilities which not only included the Benders and their unique influences over the different elements, but Sokka and Suki's warrior prowess (more so Suki than Sokka). However, after the group was able to escape the Separatist frigate, Dooku met with a mysterious new ally who is willing to help him against his new adversaries. The Main Characters Team Avatar Aang Gliding.png|Aang Ahsoka 5.jpg|Ahsoka Anakin.png|Anakin Katara 9.jpg|Katara Obi-wanFighting on Christophisis.jpg|Obi-wan Padme 7.jpg|Padme Sokka.png|Sokka Suki.jpg|Suki Toph new 1.jpg|Toph Zuko 10.jpg|Zuko Major Supporters Appa soaring.png|Appa Momo.png|Momo Captain Rex (portrait).png|Captain Rex Commander Cody (Portrait).jpg|Commander Cody Satine.png|Duchess Satine Jar Jar.png|Jar Jar Iroh.png|Iroh Kyoshi Warriors.jpg|Kyoshi Warriors R2-D2 (Full Portrait).jpg|R2-D2|link=R2-D2 C-3PO.jpg|C-3PO Chief Hakoda.png|Chief Hakoda Yue.png|Princes Yue-Spirit of the Moon Allies Aayla Secura.png|Master Aayla Secura Adi Gallia.jpg|Master Adi Gallia Badgermoles.png|Badger moles Bail Organa.png|Senator Bail Organa BarrissOffee.jpg|Barriss Offee Bato.png|Bato The Boulder.png|The Boulder Bumi.png|King Bumi Chit Sang.png|Chit Sang Eeth Koth.png|Master Eeth Koth Haru.png|Haru Hei Bai.png|Hei Bai Jeong Jeong.png|Jeong Jeong Jocasta Nu.jpg|Madame Jocasta Nu June and Nyla.png|June and Nyla Ki-Adi-Mundi.png|Master Ki-Adi-Mundi Kit Fisto.png|Master Kit Fisto Koizilla.png|Koi Fish Creature Avatar Kuruk.png|Avatar Kuruk Avatar Kyoshi.png|Avatar Kyoshi Luminara Unduli.png|Master Luminara Unduli 4977732-mace+windu.jpg|Master Mace Windu Ep23-309.png|Mai The Mechanist.png|The Mechanist Mon Mothma.png|Senator Mothma Nom.jpg|Nom-The Spiritual Guardian of Earth Onaconda Farr.png|Senator Onaconda Farr The Painted Lady.png|The Painted Lady Pakku.png|Master Pakku Master Piandao.png|Master Piandao Plo Koon.png|Master Plo-Koon Quinlan Vos.png|Master Quinlan Vos Ran and Shaw.png|Ran and Shaw Riyo Chuchi.jpg|Senator Riyo Chuchi Avatar Roku.png|Avatar Roku Seeryn.jpg|Seeryn-The Spiritual Guardian of Fire Shaak Ti.jpg|Master Shaak Ti Silv.jpg|Silv-The Spiritual Guardian of Air Teo.png|Teo Ty Lee.jpg|Ty Lee Tyro.png|Tyro Unda.jpg|Unda-The Spiritual Guardian of Water Avatar Yangchen.png|Avatar Yangchen Yoda.jpg|Master Yoda Admiral Yularen.jpg|Admiral Yularan Enemies Sw22.jpg|Count Dooku Azula-azula-14949018-397-480.jpg|Azula (Heartless) Asajj Ventress.jpg|Asajj Ventress Commander_Zhao.png|Zhao (Heartless) General Grievous.jpg|General Grievous Longfeng6.png|Long Feng (Heartless) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Side Stories Category:Spinoffs